


【尼弩】乡村爱情（恶搞向/梗）

by AKIRA_ixp



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA_ixp/pseuds/AKIRA_ixp
Summary: 梦到一个神土无比的中国乡村爱情——尼弩版本老尼头x弩妹儿提示有绿瑞哥哥！乡土梗，真的土！介意避让！！
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【尼弩】乡村爱情（恶搞向/梗）

话说妹儿是的三十五岁的小寡妇，尼根是隔壁村四十的乡镇企业家。

但其实他俩很早以前就认识，甚至是订过婚的青梅竹马。少年时候两个人玩的疯，形象见图，漫山遍野的滚。

弩去上夜校，尼根就骑个带大杠的自行车去接，弩就斜挎个军绿色的书包，跳到大杠子坐着，还会晃他的小短腿，尼根骑车载他回家。路过玉米地，年轻人嘛，总会忍不住，一来二去的，妹的小批都被透得松松的。

那时候他俩以为彼此会结婚，家里都睁只眼闭只眼，俩人玩得昏天黑地的，什么田垄子、小树林，哪都透过。

结果没想到——尼根出事了。

当时有个机会说可以出海捞一票（其实是偷渡），尼根说弄一票回来不仅能盖房子，还能盖大楼房，妹不放心，尼根还是去了，这一去就没回来，船沉了。

这事很快过去两年，弩在农村算是年龄很大的了，但是熟悉他家的都知道他和隔壁村尼根的那点事儿，但是弩长得特漂亮，于是一群老爷们跃跃欲试，可真要他们娶，又都一个个缩回去。

妹是完全不在意的，会揍人、会抽烟，完全没想着再嫁人，可他家里不同意，骂他给尼根守什么活寡。他和家里打了两年，最后村官瑞克出面了，村官瑞克是个丧偶的，他说他来娶。

村官瑞克有个儿子卡尔，卡尔很喜欢小妈，算是帮助妹走出阴霾。但是瑞克和妹关系一开始很一般般，妹的性子野，瑞克是个正经人，再加上村里都说妹是个被尼根透烂的大松货，而瑞克捡了个二手的。

所以两个人虽然躺一张床，但是貌合神离，也不是没有过，可是村官忙啊，瑞克工作也很累，随便弄两下就熄火算了，妹妹从来没有真正得到过满足。

心里很痛苦的妹就经常一个人去小树林打猎，打小松鼠、小兔子加餐。瑞克工作倒是很不错，家里有房有拖拉机的，只是妹妹想要的是大摩托。

日子就这么过了五六年，妹一直没怀上，村里又说起闲话来。

然后就是这么机缘巧合的一日，瑞克去镇里出差公干，要两天才回，卡尔又在县中学住校。妹为了躲避嘴碎的邻里再度上山打猎，反正家里没人，他就决定走远点。他往林子深处走，都快走到隔壁村地界，忽然远远儿看到有个熟悉的身影：穿着蓝布衣服，身材健壮颀长，背着一捆柴火。他心里一颤，紧赶着追过去几步，那人闻声回过头……

原来今年年初，尼根就回来了。他当时遭遇船难大难不死，被邻国一艘商船搭救，就被载到邻国。因为距离遥远，他回不来，只好一边在邻国养伤一边赚钱。没想到几年后，“救世军”公司风生水起，不少兄弟指着他吃饭，他一时间又脱不了身。最后总算回来了，当时很多那边兄弟劝他，他都拒绝了，他总记得妹还在等他。

然而等他回到家乡，却听到妹已经嫁给瑞克的消息，加上当年船难让尼根的左腿留下后遗症。他就觉得……或许妹嫁给村官瑞克，也是不错的选择。

当然的，妹见到他，就把尼根在小树林里狠狠揍了一顿，用刚打到的小松鼠扔过去，后来打着打着哭的丑丑的，最后的结果当然是天雷勾动地火

只不过，农村婚是不能随便离的，尤其是瑞克娶妹还是某种全村标杆似的“扶贫助困”，于是虽然痛苦，但尼根和妹只能悄悄地……

好在尼根回来了，妹的心情也好了，奶子和butt又变大了（被捏的），走起路都显得风姿绰约。瑞克还说你怎么了，最近变漂亮了啊？

另一边，尼老根毕竟是就见过世面的人，在隔壁村搞起3D打印，由于售价便宜出活又快，给同村不少人提供就业工作，成为一个冉冉升起的乡镇企业家✓

  
后来有一天，尼根嘿嘿嘿地送给妹一个礼物，妹打开一看是一个3D翻模技术打印出来的大几把，当然是尼根的。妹羞得不得了，给了老尼头好几脚，说你再这样混蛋我就朝你屁股射一箭。尼根一把抱住他，把他往床上带，一边用力透一边说“是我往你你屁股上射一箭才对”。

妹还是带着3D打印的大丁丁回家了，瑞克出门，他很想尼根，又不方便见面的时候就自己偷偷拿出来玩。

结果有一次瑞克提前下班，回来发现妹在屋里爽，就很兴奋的把妹透了，透完却发现妹没到，索性就拿着这根尼根的假几把（他以为只是普通玩具）弄妹。妹叫的前所未有的浪，瑞克就笑骂：你喜欢这玩意？这玩意让你舒服，嗯？妹偏开脸、咬着被单点头。

从此以后，瑞克知道了好处，就经常拿这根粗东西透妹，妹被透得走路都合不拢腿，屁股又肉又翘。

再后来又有一回，瑞克去市里追上＊访的，要好久才回来，那几天妹的小批都被尼根弄肿了，等瑞克回来就趴妹胸口歇息，说你这两只兔子是不是又大了啊？妹赶紧关灯。瑞克摸到下面，说这里好紧啊，还湿乎乎的……妹咽了咽唾沫，哪敢说里面还有尼根的精华？只好喘息着，嗯啊你出差好久么。于是瑞克就磨他一整夜，一开始还用丁，后来就用那根大玩具，妹特别害羞，嗯嗯啊啊叫了一宿，第二天邻居看他们家眼神都不对。

那个时候瑞克忙着升职，基本上早出晚归的。瑞克又是个很保守的人，ml的体位就那么几种，教士派，完全不像妹妹那么野。妹妹就和尼根聊上了微信，经常偷偷发照片。

有一回瑞克回来就睡着了，妹妹痒得不得了，就用3D磨具插着给尼根拍了张闪照，尼根就那边夸他美，闪照上一闪而过的还有瑞克的小腿呢~

拼多多普及以后，妹就给尼根网购了件纯棉白T，尼根刮完胡子穿上以后帅得整个村的小姑娘都走不动道儿，妹去看他，发现有姑娘盯着尼根，就远远站住了。尼根瞅见了，抛下姑娘就冲过去，一把把他抱住，拉到小巷子里头使劲儿亲，亲得吧唧响。

再后来，妹开着拖拉机去县里，用攒得私房钱偷偷给尼根买了件黑色短款皮衣，又时尚又霸气。尼根说那作为回礼，送你一颗跳蛋，平时塞里面，不许拿出来。

尼根也看看期货。除了3D打印，他也是农民嘛，最了解农作物，根据时令炒期货，还小赚不少。尼根看期货的时候，妹有时候会跨坐在尼根怀里，就是倒骑板凳的那造型，在尼根胯上磨批。尼根就纵容、宠着，想怎么来都行，一边操作期货，一边吻妹头发。

后来尼根就和妹说：离婚吧，别管那些陈规旧俗了！嫁给我，好么？

妹点点头。

不过还没等妹和瑞克摊牌，瑞克就出事了，瑞克去县里公办，和被堵的上访暴民起了冲突，被砖头拍中头，走了。

妹一下子成寡妇了，卡尔也失去父亲，卡尔还没成年，唯一监护人就是妹。而那个时候其实妹怀孕了，是尼根的孩子。可是这孩子说不清啊，加上顾及到卡尔，妹只能守寡。

村里人就没少念叨妹，说他是克夫的命，前后死了两个男人了，还有往家门口仍烂菜叶子臭鸡蛋的。一开始，妹和尼根说你别来，等卡尔成年上大学就好了，尼根心疼他，就总挑米面油过来。

一来二去的，忽然有一天村里人认出来：卧槽，这不是十年前就死了的尼根么？尼根说丫的我一直活着，我就是隔壁村的摩根企业家！

于是新的闲话又出来了，说是妹这个荡妇伙同尼根害死村官瑞克，妹受不了了，这个时候卡尔站出来，说我小妈不是这样人！

卡尔也是小大人，天生一股牛逼哄哄的王霸之气，当时大家都以为他会继承他爹成为村官。卡尔都说话了，其他人自然没屁，这事总算平息下来。

等到卡尔十八岁，妹也给瑞克守了三年寡，卡尔亲自把小妈嫁给尼老根。卡尔、茱蒂丝、尼老根和妹组成幸福快乐的一家四口。

Happy END

番外：

有了茱蒂丝之后，妹的奶就没回去过


End file.
